


A surprise for the Doctor

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto arranges a surprise for the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise for the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just having fun.

When he heard the knock at the door, Ianto took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in place, then went to answer it. He smiled at the tall, lanky man in the bad suit standing in the hall.

"Doctor, glad you made it, please come in." he said, stepping aside so the Time Lord could enter the hotel suite.

"You said it was important." The Doctor said.

"Oh, it is," Ianto replied, " I have a surprise for you." Ianto led him to the bed room, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face when he saw his surprise.  Jack lay in the middle of the king sized bed, on his side, naked, his wrists tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth, a red ribbon wrapped tightly around the base of his hard cock was tied in a perfect bow.

"Oh, Ianto Jones, you lovely, thoughtful man," the Doctor said, bouncing on his toes, " it's just what I always wanted."

He walked over to the bed and ran a hand down Jack's back, grinning as he trailed a finger between his ass cheeks and felt the moisture there, Ianto had thought of everything.

"Well, I'll let you enjoy yourself." Ianto said, turning to go.

"Stay," the Doctor said, "please." He went back over to Ianto and took his hand.

Ianto studied the Doctor's face for a minute, then nodded. They stood there, just looking at each other, not quite sure what to do next, until the Doctor burst out laughing. Ianto raised a questioning eye brow.

"We're acting like blushing virgins." the Doctor said, "It's silly. What do you say we get naked and play with the wonderful surprise you arranged for me."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ianto said

They shed their clothes and went over to the bed. Ianto untied Jack's hands from behind his back and rolled him on his stomach. The Doctor pulled him up on his knees and knelt behind him, teasing his ass hole with the head of his cock until Jack was moaning around the gag as he wiggled his hips, trying to get the Doctor's cock inside him. The Doctor grabbed his hips and with a hard thrust, drove his cock, balls deep in his ass. Ianto pulled the gag out of Jack's mouth and knelt in front of him. Jack grabbed his cock and began sucking on it, teasing his tongue around the head before swallowing it, making Ianto groan. Jack moaned around Ianto's cock as the Doctor began to pound in to him, making him see stars when he hit his sweet spot. Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and thrust his hips, sliding is cock in and out of his mouth as the Doctor slid in and out of his ass.  Jack felt like he was in heaven, he was being fucked by the two men he loved the most in all the known universe and it was wonderful. He had been thrilled when Ianto had suggested surprising the Doctor, but he had never dreamed the Doctor would ask Ianto to stay or that Ianto would accept.  The Doctor was so happy to be with Jack again and he was very happy Ianto had accepted his offer. Jack loved Ianto, that made him special and worth getting to know as far as the Doctor was concerned.  Ianto had surprised himself when he agreed to the Doctor's offer. He had wanted Jack and the Doctor to spend some time together because he knew it would make them happy, he hadn't expected to be included. Ianto grabbed the back of Doctor's head and pulled him across Jack's back so he could kiss him.

"Close." he whispered.

The Doctor nodded and reached under Jack to untie the ribbon around his cock. He stroked it as he thrust in to him with fast, hard strokes. Ianto threw his head back with a strangled cry as his cock jerked in Jack's mouth as he came. Jack let go of him and braced himself on his arms so he could meet the Doctor's pounding rhythm.  Their cried mingled as Jack's cum spilled over the Doctor's fist and the Doctor's filled him. Jack dropped face first on to the bed, the Doctor draped across his back and lay there panting. The Doctor finally slid off him and propped his head up on one hand as he stroked Jack's back with the other.

"I would love to see the two of you, together." he said.

Jack looked at Ianto and grinned. He began kissing along Ianto's hip and thigh. The younger man sighed and spread his legs, giving Jack access to his ass hole. Jack  kissed and sucked on his thighs and belly as he carefully got him ready.  When he couldn't stand Jack's teasing anymore, Ianto pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. He slicked Jack's cock with lube, the slowly lowered himself on to it, making both of them moan. Ianto began to rock back and forth, lifting just enough to cause the head of Jack's cock to brush his prostate.

"Beautiful." the Doctor whispered in his ear.

He knelt right behind Ianto. Jack wrapped his legs around him, pressing him against Ianto's back, grateful, the Time Lord was slender.  He gave a happy sob as the Doctor eased his cock in to his ass again. The Doctor moved Jack's legs so his feet were on his shoulders, giving his room to move. Jack closed his eyes as his brain erupted with pleasure as Ianto road his cock and the Doctor fucked him.  It was amazing and wonderful and the best thing ever and he never wanted it to end. They flew back open when he heard Ianto moan. The sight of the Doctor and Ianto kissing as the Doctor's hand flew over his cock was enough to send him soaring off the edge of sanity.  He came with a shout, setting off a chain reaction as Ianto's cum hit his belly and the Doctor's filled him again. The Doctor pulled out of Jack and crumpled in to heap on the bed. Ianto managed to lift himself off of Jack, before he collapsed beside him. Jack reached down and pulled the limp Time Lord up beside him. Wrapping an arm around each of his lovers, he held them against his chest. The Doctor reached across him and cupped Ianto's cheek.

" I have to say," he said, " I really like your surprises Ianto Jones."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
